This is Enjolras' Moment
by Scooter12345
Summary: Song-fic to This is the moment from Jekyll and Hyde the Musical. I love Anthony Warlow as Enjolras and as Jekyll. Rated K for death. This is my first Miz fic and song fic so be nice.


Enjolras Song-fic: This is the Moment Jekyll and Hyde

Enjolras smiled at his friends . . . on these stones we build this barricade . . . on these stones we become legend.

_This is the moment!  
This is the day,  
When I send all my doubts and demons  
On their way!_

He knew things were going bad when the girl was shot he knew her, Eponine, and smiled once or twice when she came into the café. What would his father have said to that? He didn't really care. "She is the first to die, her death will not be in vain." _  
_  
_Every endeavor,  
I have made - ever -  
Is coming into play,  
Is here and now - today!_

He saw Joly and L'aigle lying dead on the ground he shut their eyes with tears in his own he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mon petit they're in a better place," he looked at Combeferre and grabbed the outstretched hand that pulled him into a hug. 

This is the moment,  
This is the time,  
When the momentum and the moment  
Are in rhyme!

He remembered their anthem when he saw Jehan, the poem that had become their song. All his momentum and the heat of the revolt had made rhyme and he smiled once for one of the last times.

Give me this moment -  
This precious chance -  
I'll gather up my past  
And make some sense at last!

Why was he doing this? He could be perfectly happy but he wasn't. All his life he knew he was going to liberate the people. He was defiant and rebellious but it wasn't his fault was it? It was his father's for pushing him over the edge.

This is the moment,  
When all I've done -  
All the dreaming,  
Scheming and screaming,  
Become one!

His friends were screaming for revolution even though half of them where gone now he was about to surrender but he stood his ground his dreaming and scheming now turned into shouts of "Vive la Republique!"

_  
This is the day -  
See it sparkle and shine,  
When all I've lived for  
Becomes mine!_

They couldn't see through the fog but he was almost positive they'd taken out at least half of the National Guard. "Ferre we did it!" he shouted using Combeferre's childhood nickname. He got no answer and saw his friend on the ground.

For all these years,  
I've faced the world alone,  
And now the time has come  
To prove to them  
I've made it on my own!

Combeferre taught him to trust himself and his last words were "don't surrender you can do it, I have faith in you, petit." For many years until he met Combeferre he was alone and now he had to prove to the world he was strong enough to make it on his own. This time it was Bahorel the Irish-Frenchman who pulled him to his feet "I'll take care of him don't you worry now, rest in peace." Then he turned to Enjolras "We're the last two who care about this so you better listen good, we have to . . ." Bahorel was cut off by a gunshot now Enjolras really was all on his own. 

This is the moment -  
My final test -  
Destiny beckoned,  
I never reckoned,  
Second Best!

The drunkard was still inside when Enjolras was fighting all alone "I will not be Second Best even to the National Guard, Lord if this is my final test let me make it a good one." 

I won't look down,  
I must not fall!  
This is the moment,  
The sweetest moment of them all!

It was hopeless even Grantaire had tried to help and had been shot, Enjolras had used all the bullets and now with his last shred of dignity climbed the barricade and grabbed the red flag and waved it around his head like a maniac. 

This is the moment!  
Damn all the odds!  
This day, or never,  
I'll sit forever  
With the gods!

It took them a while to process what he was doing but he was smiling and waving a red flag. It was a symbol of the republic the boy looked like a god. They didn't shoot but Javert took a gun and pointed it at the already emotionally and physically wounded boy. He shot Enjolras and the young boy fell from the top of the barricade over the top.

When I look back,  
I will always recall,  
Moment for moment,  
This was the moment,  
The greatest moment  
Of them all!

Enjolras smiled he knew he couldn't have done anything about not having any bullets so what if he'd dishonored his family for him that was the greatest moment of all. Yes this was HIS shining moment this was the moment the greatest moment of them all.

I love Anthony Warlow he is a boss.


End file.
